


【DC/超蝙无差】哥谭首富与大都会记者互绿惨案——哥谭日报

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 梗：知乎上天猫总裁的瓜，失忆克拉克怒发推怼总裁蝙出轨超人，蝙封了小记者推特账号，反诉克拉克与蝙蝠侠暧昧不清。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne





	【DC/超蝙无差】哥谭首富与大都会记者互绿惨案——哥谭日报

梗：知乎上天猫总裁的瓜，失忆克拉克怒发推怼总裁蝙出轨超人，蝙封了小记者推特账号，反诉克拉克与蝙蝠侠暧昧不清。

Not everything that counts can be counted and not everything that’s counted truly counts.  
并不是每一件算出来的事都有意义，也不是每一件有意义的事都能够被算出来。

布鲁斯失踪了。也许失踪这个词并不准确，但他已经将近半个月没有回到韦恩庄园了，这两天克拉克给他打了快一百个电话，少有接通也只是嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍。  
克拉克坐在自己狭小的公寓沙发上，看着自己电脑上的数字——0.03%。这是大都会莱克斯集团和脸书共同推出爱情计算盒，它经允许后可以通过社交网络收集你的数据并与你输入的恋爱对象进行比对，得出你们在一起的几率。  
而布鲁斯和克拉克会最终在一起的几率是百分之零点零三。  
这不算什么，克拉克安慰自己道，大数据总是会出一些差错，像布鲁斯这样的有钱人对隐私保护的更好，也许计算盒收集到的数据并不准确。他试图说服自己，但，当他看到哥谭日报和推特上铺天盖地的#超人 布鲁斯韦恩##超人背后的金主##哥谭首富集邮册上又添新人#的热搜话题时，他不得不承认，他和布鲁斯也许该分开了。  
昂贵的法国餐厅，几百刀的前菜和自己那身咖啡色的廉价西装并不搭调。也许这样更好，克拉克看着Po出图片，作为记者的他可以很准确的知道这并不是假的。布鲁斯的黑色西装，超人有些张扬的红披风，高调而般配，这大概就是布鲁斯想要的，而布鲁斯也值得这些关注。这个世界上有些人天生就注定高高在上，你并不能指望他们一直摆着蹩脚的姿势低下头来亲吻你。  
这已经足够了。三个月的婚姻，十八个月的恋情，已经突破了蝙蝠侠拥有最长‘女伴’时间的纪录（性别和时间上的）。克拉克给布鲁斯找出了千万个理由，试图说服自己，但他实在想不出为什么超人会做出这样的事情，在公共场合亲吻自己的新婚丈夫，这不是克拉克心中那个高大正直的超人的形象。也许是为了正义联盟的赞助，或者是那些待偿还的巨大金额的战损把超人引向了陪金主吃饭亲吻睡觉的三连新闻。  
克拉克低头看着自己手上的婚戒，悲愤的怒火从心中扬起，他打开了推特，关掉了脸书和莱克斯工业的爱情计算盒网页。  
#第一次也是最后一次警告。希望你作为正义联盟的一员好好注重自己的外在形象。望自重@Superman#  
超人也许会离开布鲁斯，而布鲁斯也会离开自己，克拉克想道，他应该结束和布鲁斯的婚姻，对他们双方都好，他已经陆陆续续把自己在韦恩庄园的东西搬回了公寓。克拉克的书桌上还放着一只干花做成的书签，十八个月，即使保存的再好，这朵玫瑰也淡褪了鲜艳的红色，花瓣上布满褶皱，抬手一碰，便散开，再也拼不回去。  
水滴落在花瓣上，打湿了放在花朵后面的一张卡片——你就是那朵在我心中怒放的玫瑰，他抽泣着想要揩去上面的泪渍，却只让墨迹晕染更开，他慌乱的动作让玫瑰在收下一擦就卷成了一小坨，彻底失去了原本的痕迹。  
There’s nothing on earth that we share.  
他就是他，我就是我，霄壤之别。

“我们离婚吧，布鲁斯。我会把签好字的协议书邮寄到庄园的，感谢你的陪伴。”布鲁斯韦恩，不，应该是蝙蝠侠的手机突然响起了叮的一声。正义联盟的队员们齐齐看向正在发言的联盟顾问•专业•蝙蝠侠，自从超人被氪石粉末击伤开始自己的修养假期后，这个黑漆漆的老蝙蝠成了整个联盟的八卦好奇对象。  
“嘿，没想到老蝙蝠也会有短信。”闪电侠巴里•艾伦挑了挑眉。  
“我更震惊的是他竟然还有除了我们之外的朋友。”绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹开口，虽然联盟内部约好了不互相调查揭对方的普通人身份，但是他难以想象有些孤僻自大的蝙蝠侠也会有着普通人身份。  
“我们说好不探寻普通人身份的。”神奇女侠戴安娜•普林斯打断道，她看着蝙蝠侠看了一眼手机后就匆匆的结束了战损报告离开的身影，挑起了一个微笑“不过这看起来好像是紧急事务，我能感受到他看完手机之后散发出的‘黑色的怒气’。”

“阿福，发生了什么？”布鲁斯垮下蝙蝠车，有些急切地拆着自己身上的护甲，“我在追踪军火黑市的时候发生了意外吗，克拉克哪来的离婚协议书？“  
“这是一个复杂的问题，布鲁斯少爷，我建议您可以先登上自己的推特账号查看一下热搜条目。“阿福为布鲁斯放好装甲，准备要维修的器械，”上一次我看到这么大的新闻还是你把韦恩庄园给炸了的时候。我已经打电话给肯特先生了，不过他只是不停的宽慰我，并没有接受我你只是出差的解释。“  
“这完全是谣言！！！我哪里有出轨？！！“布鲁斯看着自己电脑上的#大都会记者惨遭抛弃##始乱终弃 布鲁斯韦恩##如何看待布鲁斯•韦恩的丈夫克拉克•肯特推特喊话超人：请自重？#气不打一处来。  
“请问您前夜18:17分是否与超人在某昂贵餐厅共进晚餐并激情亲吻？“  
“….是的。“  
“克拉克•肯特是你的丈夫吗？“  
“是。“  
“抱歉，少爷，我看不出其中的不合理性。“阿福拿了一杯茶放到桌上。  
“嘿，阿福你知道超人就是克拉克，这个出轨指控完完全全就是空穴来风。“布鲁斯啜了一口茶，露出了狰狞的表情，”你在里面放了多少的柠檬汁。“  
“也许在联盟报告中超人是氪星人，但肯特少爷不是，是氪星人并不意味着没有心。老爷，我觉得你应该好好对待这件事。“阿福看着这个高大健壮的布鲁斯•韦恩——哥谭首富、蝙蝠侠，”据之前检测报告，肯特少爷可能因为氪石粉末对身体的造成的剧烈疼痛而尝试拜托自己的氪星身份，简而言之，他忘记了自己是超人。“  
“这听起来很有道理。“布鲁斯起身，打了个电话给推特总裁：”喂，威廉，请帮我把@星球日报记者克拉克•肯特发的最新的推给封掉，关掉转发和评论，把那些乱七八糟的绯闻热搜给降下来。“  
电话的对面正传出笑声，“好的，布鲁斯，不过你真的搞上了超人吗，这就是你资助正义联盟的理由吗？说真的，你们还缺赞助人吗？我对你们哥谭的蝙蝠侠很感兴趣，说真的《哥谭日报》发的新刊图里他的屁股真的一绝。“  
蝙蝠侠生气的挂断了电话。

克拉克滑动手机，装作漫不经心地在推特乱翻。已经四个小时过去了，超人依旧没有回复他。  
他盯着自己的那一条动态，不断地上滑刷新，下面已经有着将近几万条评论，但没有一条是他想要看到的。再刷着，克拉克突然发现自己发出的那一条@Superman的动态变得个人可见了，下面所有的评论随着他的刷新次数变得越来越少。他退出推特界面，重新登入，发现推特推荐的#克拉克 韦恩##超人 韦恩#的标签热搜突然消失了，当然随之消失的还有几十万条评论与转发。  
那个绯闻确实真的不得了，这就是布鲁斯和超人想要展现给他的态度，克拉克想道。他打开了自己的资料界面，改掉了自己的已婚标签，发出了一条新的动态#再见，布鲁斯#  
爱情是完整的，否则它就不存在。克拉克觉得他和布鲁斯的爱情中已经出现了一道名为超人的裂缝。打开了那个装着已经签了名字的离婚协议书的盒子，把自己的婚戒放了进去。  
再见，布鲁斯。

“嘿，布鲁斯，你确定你刚刚的做法是正确的？“布鲁斯刚挂下电话，推特总裁杰克又打了过来。  
“怎么了？“布鲁斯并不想让这件事闹得太大，封锁舆论最好不过了。  
“emmmm，你没有和你丈夫肯特通过电话吗？不好意思，我看到他的推特了，你们离婚了？这也太迅速了，老兄，我以为你结了婚会收敛一些的。“  
“杰克，我要你帮我一个忙。“布鲁斯看着那条克拉克的新动态说道，”我会给你发一张照片，你帮我把这条放上热搜，我要让全网的人都看到。“布鲁斯翻着自己的手机相册，把一张绝美滤镜拍摄在哥谭黑夜中的照片发给了推特总裁。  
这张图片构图精巧，滤镜好看，当然最吸引人注意的是正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠正和大都会记者站在滴水兽上热吻。  
‘此图绝无PS痕迹。’另一边的总裁面无表情地看着传过来的照片想道，“放心，布鲁斯，我一定花最大的代价让克拉克绿你这件事上热搜，不只是推特，我和脸书的创始人爱德华多的关系也不错，我让他和扎克伯格说说，顺便把脸书热榜也上了。我跟你讲，蝙蝠侠就是渣渣哪有你又有钱身材又好长得还好看，你看他只在晚上执法就知道他肯定内心自卑长得不好看。别难过——“  
自卑又丑陋的哥谭首富挂掉了电话。

“嘿，我看好你，克拉克，真爱万岁。”  
“布鲁斯韦恩和你签婚前协议了吗，克拉克？我认识一个很好的离婚律师…”  
“作为一个《星球日报》八卦版记者，我恳请你分享一些布鲁斯韦恩的裸照给我，肯定能大卖！！我会帮你向主编申请奖金的，我支持你克拉克！PS：实在不行蝙蝠侠的裸照也行，也不一定要全裸，但一定要性感 :)”  
克拉克被手机叮叮叮不停的短信提示音搞得焦虑。  
“克拉克，你看到推特和脸书最新的热榜了吗？”电话响了，另一边传来措辞激烈的路易斯的声音，“我确实不是很看好你和布鲁斯韦恩结婚，不过天呐，你什么时候和蝙蝠侠搞在一起的？”电话的另一边还有着嘈杂的声音，似乎克拉克在《星球日报》的同事都在电话的另一头七嘴八舌的谈论着。  
“我看到了，天呐，这是真的吗？”克拉克盯着自己的电脑页面，一张自己和蝙蝠侠热吻的照片正挂在hot榜单上，“我一点都没有印象，抱歉，路易斯，我需要自己一个人想一会。”剧烈的头痛，克拉克低下头，他的眼前出现了很多画面，他和蝙蝠侠一起在瞭望塔里，他站在报社的窗口往下看开着自己的豪车等着他下班的布鲁斯，布鲁斯手中捧着的大束玫瑰。

‘到底发生了什么？’克拉克坐在谷仓里想道。他刚刚回到自己的家，玛莎正在厨房中忙活，并把他打发了出来，“你要好好想想对布鲁斯的态度，婚姻不是一件易事，儿子。”  
远离城市的小屋里弥漫着肉饼，浓汤和苹果派的香气，暖融融 的灯光温暖的包裹住了坐在餐厅中的一家人，父亲，母亲，孩子。克拉克旁边的位置空着，以往这里会坐着另一位风趣幽默的‘儿子’。  
“妈妈，我和布鲁斯应该会分开。”他用插着戳着自己盘中的苹果派，艰难的开口。他的父亲离开去整理谷仓了，但，这个家里的人都知道，麦子还没有收，这只是一个借口，父亲把空间留给了他和母亲。  
“我尊重你的选择，克拉克。布鲁斯给了你最大的尊重，他是个好孩子，但我实在不懂你们年轻人的想法，有必要将超人的身份公之于众吗，还是这个你们那个正义联盟新出的策略？”玛莎看着克拉克说道，“这是你的生活，我也许不该问，但是你真的不应该在婚后还和自己联盟的同事有那些关系的。”  
“妈妈，布鲁斯先和超人在一起的。”克拉克回想自己与蝙蝠侠的交集，那种熟悉的疼痛感又开始蔓延上他的额头，酸涩的感觉充斥了鼻腔。  
“这是你们年轻人的某种刺激床上角色扮演游戏吗？克拉克，你就是超人，虽然被拍到在餐厅中亲吻哥谭首富的照片不大好，但是并不应该影响你们之间的感情。”玛莎开口，“不要把个人情感带到工作中，正义联盟不需要办公室恋情。”  
克拉克呆住了。  
“我需要和布鲁斯好好的谈一谈。”歉疚的感情包围了克拉克。

四周是麦田，散发着甜甜的麦香。克拉克一个人站在被黑暗笼罩田野上，拨通了给布鲁斯的电话。  
“布鲁斯…我很抱歉，我想和你好好谈谈——”  
“我也一样，我在来见你的路上。”电话那头传出哥谭首富磁性又自信的嗓音。  
“我在玛莎这里，我想我可以过来，那样更快点。”克拉克小心翼翼的开口，他不确信自己的‘氪星超能力’是否还可以投入运用，在他突然忘记了自己是超人后。  
“我到了。”白色的亮光照亮了麦田，他眯起眼看着那辆黑色的豪车。 “你怎么知道我在妈妈这边的？”  
“我的车里装了你的定位。”从车上走下的男人套着一身深蓝色的西装，高大挺拔。  
“我好像是超人。如果你还不知道的话，但我想你应该是知道的。”克拉克低下头，“我的脑子好像运作不大好，我忘了很多东西。”  
西装笔挺的韦恩总裁走入麦田，借着亮着车灯的光看着克拉克的眼睛：“这很明显，你需要回韦恩庄园治疗。”  
“这不是我对我和蝙蝠侠关系曝光的借口。“克拉克答道，他向前，握住了布鲁斯的小臂，“我记不清了，这很难解释，假如那是真的我很抱歉。”  
“那是真的，克拉克。”听到自己的辩解，布鲁斯的表情突然变得严肃，克拉克的心有点下沉。  
“我已经搬出了韦恩庄园，也签好了离婚协议，那些关于个人自由和财产的部分。”  
“我看到了，非常感谢你愿意把自己在《星球日报》的‘菲薄’工资分我一半。“逆着光，克拉克看不清布鲁斯的表情，但他的肩膀好像在怪异的抖动。”阿尔弗雷德催我好好跟你谈谈离婚协议的条款问题，先回韦恩庄园。”  
克拉克沉默地上了车，坐在副驾，拉开安全带扣上。车驶出了田间，开往繁华的都市。  
“我跟你说过吗，在我出门的时候，阿福突然跟我说，我好像是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说道。  
克拉克惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

十秒钟后，大都会记者和韦恩总裁一同瘫坐在人流拥挤的十字路口上沉默地看着眼前正熊熊燃烧冒出黑烟的玛莎拉蒂残骸。克拉克的一只手正紧紧的拽着哥谭首富的西装后领，总裁的一只手还按在克拉克的腰上，克拉克小心的收回自己的热视线，看着布鲁斯还留着火星的西装外套，又低头看了看自己被烧成短袖及胸情趣上衣的衬衣，尴尬的想要开口。感谢上帝，没有人受伤。  
“我不知道怎么一激动热视线就不由自主的——”他的话被打断了。  
“这是布鲁斯韦恩！！！”在他们四周的人突然聚拢，纷纷拿出自己的手机拍摄照片上传社交网络。  
“肯特先生，请问您对自己上午发推称自己要和布鲁斯韦恩结束关系，晚上又与其在豪车里激情车震还造成了车祸有什么感想？”  
“请问您的情趣内衣是哪里买的？我的一个朋友想要。”  
“请问您们当街激情车震是否是为什么破除离婚绯闻？”“超人和蝙蝠侠是否插足了你们的婚姻。”“韦恩先生，你和超人热吻是否是为了报复蝙蝠侠？您还会自己资助正义联盟吗？”“韦恩先生，请问您和蝙蝠侠是什么关系？”

感谢富有的韦恩家族，布鲁斯和克拉克冲进离他们最近的一座大厦，在韦恩酒店里订下了一个房间。  
事情变得更加复杂了。克拉克看着布鲁斯疯狂的打电话降热搜叹了口气，他躺在柔软的床上，思考自己突然回来的超能力，感谢他没有在车爆炸的那一瞬间飞起来。

“人们对八卦的兴趣有时要大于金钱。”他旁边睡下了一个温暖的身体，布鲁斯小声的抱怨落入了他的耳中。  
“我会分期赔偿的，布鲁斯。”  
“容我提醒你，超人，你目前还欠我十一亿两千万的战损，和这个比起来，那辆玛莎拉蒂连零头都够不上。”睡在克拉克身边的人侧过身，笑着看这位大都会神明的表情。“你可以尝试一下用其他的方式来偿还，在你的制服上印一个韦恩集团的商标怎么？”  
“我觉得蝙蝠侠的标志更不错。”  
“我也这么认为。“布鲁斯撑起了被单，他们两个在被子里像孩子一样偷笑。

清晨，暖暖的阳光透过玻璃洒入房间，窗帘被微风吹得轻轻扬起。  
克拉克坐在酒店提供的电脑面前，登上了自己的脸书账号，打开爱情计算盒，输入他和布鲁斯的名字，重新计算，0.03%的数字依然没有变。但这也许并不重要，克拉克想道，也许他和布鲁斯就是那个0.03%中的人呢。  
布鲁斯走过他的身边，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，盯着电脑屏幕。克拉克匆匆的把页面切换到脸书首页，他不确信布鲁斯有没有看到自己使用爱情计算盒计算他们的婚姻指数。  
经过一夜的舆论发酵，脸书的首页变得更加有趣了。  
#四角恋情 超蝙蝙布布克蝙克你pick哪一对?# #大都会记者克拉克私家情趣上衣大公开# #我又相信真爱了：克拉克 布鲁斯，转个圈绿回你身边# #深夜开房，布鲁斯韦恩性能力探究# #八一八那些混乱的豪门恋情# #超人能否顺利上位，成为正宫？#  
“我们该怎么澄清那些绯闻，我刚刚登上推特的时候蝙布，超克，超蝙这些标签和那些mpreg，ABO,3way,dom sub的文章已经充满了整个网页，顺便说一句，脸书也是这样。“克拉克说道，”蝙蝠侠有公关吗？”  
“他没有，不过布鲁斯韦恩有。“哥谭首富说道，”是吗，里面你最喜欢哪个AU？dom sub 还是ABO?”  
“都不是。”克拉克亲亲吻上布鲁斯的蓝眼睛，“我喜欢花吐症。”  
“你不觉得那太戏剧性了..吗..。”  
“不，因为我也这样绝望又热切的爱着你，渴求你回应我的爱意。”不知道是谁的手环上了对方的肩膀，唇舌紧紧交织。  
“它尝起来好像是玫瑰。”

“嘿，我觉得你和蝙蝠侠的四角恋情非常可疑，你是不是掉马了？”闪电侠巴里•艾伦的短信。  
“超人，正义联盟决定众筹给你买一套新的情趣内衣，起码情趣内衣还可以遮住你的胸肌。（附：克拉克肯特被烧上衣图）““老蝙蝠，虽然看上去网络上的人都被你们的四角恋给忽悠了，但是我善于寻找真相。送上迟来的祝福‘新婚愉快’。  
！！！！不好意思超人，发错了，我重新给蝙蝠侠发一条，这条撤不回了”来自哈尔•乔丹。  
“掉马快乐。你自己报道自己的时候有感觉到过异样吗？顺便说一句，我吃超克。——你诚挚的戴安娜”  
克拉克坐在自己狭小的办公隔间里，做下了不回复任何正义联盟成员短信的决定。  
他的邮箱中有一封新的邮件提示，克拉克困惑的打开。  
“您好，很感谢您使用爱情计算盒，我们依据您在脸书登记的邮箱向您发出这封邮件。感谢您的支持，我们的数据库收集出了一些问题，目前已经重新更新维护完毕，您可以登陆爱情计算盒网页，重新测取您与爱人的适配度。”  
克拉克打开了网页，输入。  
99.97%  
克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩。  
不仅命中注定，更是在劫难逃。  
“嘿，布鲁斯，你知道我在脸书上的爱情计算盒里测我们适配度是多少吗，99.97%！”  
“幼稚，我们不需要虚伪的数据。”大都会的神明激动的发出了短信，又含着笑看着自己丈夫给自己的回复。

“他看到了，非常感谢，我们可以尝试在加州一起搞一些投资项目，也许你可以有天来韦恩庄园，我和克拉克会很高兴招待你们的。”哥谭首富对着电话的一头说道。  
“当然，我的荣幸。“电话另一端的男声温润和善，随后他们挂掉了电话。  
“华多，数据造假一点也不好，0.03%就是0.03%，这会影响脸书的信誉的。”坐在男人一旁刷新着自己笔电的马克扎克伯格不满的说道。  
“是吗？0.03%听起来是一个非常熟悉的词。”爱德华多•萨维林看向自己的丈夫。  
“我认为新推出的这个应用确实在精度上有所偏差，对于真爱是难以用数字来衡量的。”  
“我想布鲁斯韦恩也这么认为，只不过他还是选择欠我一个人情。”

Not everything that counts can be counted and not everything that’s counted truly counts.  
并不是每一件算出来的事都有意义，也不是每一件有意义的事都能够被算出来。  
比如说，爱情，那样虚无飘渺又紧紧的驻扎在每一个普通人的心中，不，不止普通人，也许还有超级英雄。  
人类的心思总是牵挂一样又一样事上，柴米油盐，工作婚姻，哪怕是超级英雄也会纠结自己的爱情，牢牢记着自己的交稿日期。我们的心思从不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁跳动。爱一个人，选择为了他放弃自由的心灵，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。  
人生没有意外，一切都是某种注定。  
克拉克肯特与布鲁斯韦恩就相遇在那个0.03%与对方拥有爱情的时空里，在这里，爱情的几率是99.97%，当然，也许要更高一些，100%也说不定。


End file.
